


I can't sleep (Minsung)

by bubblelea



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelea/pseuds/bubblelea
Summary: Jisung can't sleep so he goes to Minho's room.Pure fluff omg uwu





	I can't sleep (Minsung)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic I've posted here, so I'm sorry if it's bad haha
> 
> I wrote this pretty quickly so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes (and English isn't even my first language)..
> 
> I hope you like ♡

"Hyung", Jisung whispered and quietly sneaked into Minho's room. It was dark because it was almost the midnight and Minho had switched off the lights before going to bed.

The whole Stray Kids dorm was quiet and empty. Only Minho, Jisung and Felix were home. The other members were in the other side of Korea, planning to record something there this week. These three, Minho, Jisung and Felix, had stayed home because of the youngest of them. He was ill and Jisung had promised to stay at the dorm with him. And Minho didn't want to leave because he wanted to be with Jisung, but he didn't tell that of couse. He claimed that he had to focus on his vocal classes and wouldn't be able to leave Seoul this week.

So, there they were, alone at the dorm. Felix was playing computer games and sleeping most of the time. He was also online chatting with Changbin very often, so to be honest, he didn't need Jisung that much. But of course it was good that Jisung was there, just in case.

But now Felix was asleep. And so was Minho. Jisung was trying to fall asleep too, but he didn't seem to succeed. So many things were on his mind.

That's why Jisung did something what he always did when he couldn't sleep. He went to Minho's room, wanting to cuddle.

"Hyung", Jisung tried again and when Minho didn't wake up, Jisung closed the door and walked gently next to his hyung's bed. He slided softly next to sleeping Minho and wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"Minho, are you asleep?" Jisung asked with a soft and quiet voice, even though he was sure Minho was. He felt how the older's chest went peacefully up and down when he breathed. The pace was calm and Jisung was about to fall asleep too.

"Not anymore, Jisungie", Minho finally replied with a sleepy voice. He turned around and faced the younger's adorable and shy smile. Their faces were now so close that their noses almost touched each other. Luckily it was so dark that Minho couldn't see how Jisung's cheeks went red when he blushed.

"Is something wrong?" Minho whispered in Jisung's ear. The younger was shivering a bit when Minho's lips touched gently his ear. Jisung knew it was kind of an accident, but he couldn't stop thinking if Minho did that on purpose.

They had cuddled many times before, at least once a week, but this time it was different. Jisung didn't know why, but suddenly he felt a bit nervous being so close to Minho.

"I just can't sleep", Jisung answered shyly, unable to know what to do.

Even though it was dark, Jisung could see a wide smile on Minho's face. The older cuddled closer so their bodies touched under the blanket. Jisung had thought he couldn't blush more, but that was exactly what he did. He felt how the blood rushed to his cheeks making them extremely red and hot.

"Jisungie?" Minho whispered and looked into Jisung's beautifully dark eyes. "Yes, hyung?"

Jisung noticed that Minho was a bit nervous too. He couldn't tell if Minho was blushing or anything, but his voice was shivering a little which was a clear sign.

"Close your eyes", Minho said after a little while. "Why? It's so dark already. I couldn't see anything even if I kept my eyes open."

Jisung heard Minho giggle which made him crazy. He loved that cute sound Minho made. It was possibly the best thing he had ever heard. It just made Jisung so happy.

"Still, Jisungie please just close them, okay?"

"Okay", Jisung said and did what Minho asked. He closed his eyes tightly and listened closely what Minho would say next.

But Minho didn't say anything. He stayed quiet for a long while and Jisung already thought he had fallen asleep. But then something happened, something very extraordinary. It made Jisung's heart flutter faster than ever before.

Jisung could feel Minho's soft lips pressing against his own. It gave Jisung a little shock, but he noticed that he actually really loved that feeling. He wanted it to last forever. But after a while, Minho pulled away. Jisung opened his eyes and saw Minho's uncertain gaze which was travelling around the room.

"Sorry", Minho said quickly. "I know I'm just a friend to you, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, no, no", Jisung resisted, still a bit shocked about the kiss. "I actually..." he was choosing his words carefully. "I like you more than as a friend."

Minho looked very relieved. "You do?"

Jisung nodded. A shy smile slided on his face.

"Well... I do too", Minho said. "Wait, I want to do this properly."

Jisung had no idea what Minho meant, but still he smiled, because now he knew that Minho liked him too. It was one of the best feelings Jisung had ever felt.

"I love you Han Jisung."

Jisung was very shocked but happy about Minho's words.

"I love you too, Lee Minho."

Jisung's confession made Minho giggle again, which was the softest thing ever.

Jisung wanted to kiss Minho again, but he was too shy to do that. "Hyung, could you... um... kiss me again?"

Minho didn't even answer. He brushed the other's cheek softly and leaned in for another kiss. This kiss was longer. And deeper. But again, Minho had to pull away at some point.

Jisung didn't leave Minho's room that night. He stayed next to Minho, lying on his bed the whole night.

They totally forgot about Felix, who came to the room in the morning, getting to know their little secret.

"OMG! YOU TWO, ARE YOU- I HAVE TO CALL THE OTHERS!"

But Jisung didn't care, neither did Minho. They loved each other, it was sure. And the other members would keep it as a secret. They were sure they would.


End file.
